Kissxsis OVA - Continuing after Ep 12 (Fanmade)
by LustyAnimu
Summary: I decided to "overtake" the series Kiss x Sis in FanFiction. This continued after Ep 12 where Keita, Ako, and Riko, played the mouth to mouth game. It's still in progress but don't worry I'll be updating shortly. [Keita is trying to look deep within himself to see if he still has feelings for his step sisters. He then was told that has to spend time with them alone for a week.]
1. Confession

_Now then. It stopped after the game of Mouth to Mouth Tapioca and after Keita and Mr. Suminoe were talking to each other in the bathroom._

 _So, now we'll go ahead to the next day._

It was a brand new day. Keita was getting up. He yawned and got off of the bed. He looked at the time.

Keita: 9:30...(sigh) At least I'm off for the week.

Keita looked at his bed and saw Riko laying there.

Keita: Again as always... she sneaks in and sleeps with me.

Riko opened her eyes and looked at Keita.

Riko: Keita...please come over here...

Keita: Riko-nee, you can't keep doing that...

Riko: Please...Come...

Keita sighed and went to Riko.

Keita: Riko-nee what do you need?

Riko hugged Keita and flipped him over. She sat up on Keita's lap.

Keita: WHAA?!

Riko: I need you...

Keita: ...Uhh, don't you think it's too early for this kind of stuff?!

Riko ignored him and kissed him. Their lips collided. Riko's tongue licked all around Keita's tongue. They both blushed.

Keita: (in his mind) Damn it...Not now...but...this feels wonderful...

Keita didn't resist. He tongued along with her as well.

Riko: Mmmmm hnnng...Keita...

Keita: Ennngg...Riko-nee...

They both kept tonguing each other's mouths. Riko then reached down and grabbed his crotch.

Keita: HNNNG...Riko-nee...

Riko broke the kiss and looked at his crotch. His bulge was growing.

Keita: Riko-nee wait...

Riko: Keita...Let me pleasure you...

Keita: RIKO-NEE! PLEASE DON'T!

Riko: Oh hoo! You do want it. I can see it.

Keita: Don't say things like that...

Riko: I don't mind giving you a hand...

Keita turned redder. He knew he wanted more of it. Riko began to stroke his crotch.

Riko: Stroooke...stroooke.

Keita: RIKO-NEE! HNG! UNGG!

Riko kept stroking. Keita was giving in. He just laid there making sounds Riko wanted to hear.

Riko: Just tell me...and I'll give you a hand...maybe more than that...

Keita: ...Riko-nee...please...

Riko: Hmm?

Keita: Please... Don't do this...

Riko: So you don't want it? Such a buzz kill.

Keita then flipped Riko over.

Riko: WHAAA!

Keita: Let me give you a hand instead...

Riko blushed deeply she slowly lifted up her nightdress. Her pantsu were revealed. Keita blushed deeply. He slowly reached his hand up to her crotch. As soon he rubbed his hand across, Riko yelled out a pleasant sound.

Riko: AAH!

Keita then began to slowly rub her camel toe.

Riko: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! KEITA IS RUBBING ME!

Ako then bashed open the door.

Ako: What's all this noise?!

Riko and Keita screamed. Keita panicked and fell off the bed. Ako growled in rage.

Ako: Riko! How dare you have Kei-chan to yourself! You're always greedy!

Riko smiled.

Riko: Well you weren't there next to him were you?

Ako was flaming in rage.

Keita: What? No Ako-nee wait...

Ako: Kei-chan! Why did you let that happen?!

Keita: WE WEREN'T DOING ANYTHING REALLY! IT'S NOTHING LIKE THAT AT ALL?!

Riko: Oh Keita relax. It's not like she wants to join in with you.

Ako blushed and looked away.

Ako: Eeee S-Shut up! I just...Well...I...

Keita stared at Ako. He then let out a soft sigh.

Keita: Ako-nee...please...come here.

Ako and Riko: What?!

Keita: Come Ako-nee...

Ako walked over to Keita. Keita gently grabbed her hand and pulled her on top of him.

Ako: Kei-chan...

Keita: It's okay. It's your turn now.

Ako: (To herself) Oooh...Keita...I've been wanting this...I couldn't stop thinking about you last night...

Ako was leaking from her pantsu a little bit. Keita then slowly leaned in and kissed her. Ako kissed him passionately. The soft moaning of them both made each other blush deep red. Ako wrapped her arms around Keita and deepen the kiss. Keita was very much enjoying it. He didn't want to stop. Though he knew he has to soon.

Ako's hips were moving. Her crotch then touched the bulge of Keita's crotch.

Ako: AAAAH! KEI-CHAN!

Keita: HNNG! Ako-nee!

Riko: ...Keita...

Ako: OH KEI-CHAN!

Keita: Huh?!

Ako grabbed his head and pushed down to her breasts.

Keita: Ako-nee...

Riko: Uhh...Ako-nee wait!

Ako: Oh?

Riko: W-We should wait!

Ako: ...But...

Riko: Mother and Father are still here...

Mr. Suminoe: YOU ARE RIGHT! LOOKS LIKE KEITA IS FINALLY BECOMING A MAN!

Ako and Keita screamed and got up quickly. Ako quickly covered up.

Keita: N-NO IT'S NOTHING LIKE THAT!

Ms. Suminoe: We didn't want to barge in but the door was left wide open!

Mr. Suminoe: Keita! We're going out for the week for a vacation trip. Your sisters will be in charge!

Keita: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!

Ako and Riko smiled happily.

Ako: We're going to alone with Keita for a week?

Riko: Our lives couldn't get any better than this...

They both sighed in joy. Keita was shaking heavily and sweating.

Keita: (in his mind) This has to be a joke...If I'm alone with these two for a week...Things will get...crazy.

Mr. Suminoe: Don't get too crazy you 3.

Mr. Suminoe winked and the two of them head out. Keita was in shock. He looks at the girls smiling at him with a perverted look.

Riko: So...if they are gonna be gone for the week...

Ako: That means...

Keita: Oh no...

The girls jumped on him.

Both of them: WE HAVE YOU TO OURSELVES!

They both kissed him. Keita got up and broke the kiss.

Keita: I... can't right now...

Both of them: Oh?

Keita: (in his mind) Maybe I can find an excuse...

Riko: Why not Keita?

Keita: Well...I should be studying.

Ako: But you already took your last exam for now.

Keita: (in his mind) I really shouldn't have celebrated yesterday...

Ako: Kei-chan... you do not want us?

Keita: N-NO THAT'S NOT WHAT I'M SAYING ...No WAIT I...TAKE THAT BACK! NO WAIT! GRAAAAA! I DON'T KNOW!

Then suddenly. A familiar feeling hit Keita!

Keita: Oh...no...this can't be...why now!

Ako looked at Riko.

Ako: He's overwhelmed right now. Let just make breakfast... wait a second...

Ako noticed a wet spot on Keita's shorts. Riko noticed it too. Keita looked down and covered himself.

The girls made an awkward look.

Both of them: Umm...uhh...Keita?

Keita: PLEASE GET OUT I NEED TO CHANGE!

Riko looked at Ako. They both went out. Keita rushed to the door and closed it.

Riko and Ako were walking downstairs.

Riko: Did Keita...wet himself?

Ako: That's...kinda embarrassing don't you think?

Riko: Who cares really? Like you said he's overwhelmed.

Ako: Yeah...you're right! I'll make breakfast!

Riko: Why can't I make breakfast!?

Ako: Riko... you're not very good at cooking. Don't you know?

Riko: (in her mind) If I ask her to teach me...I'll be ashamed of myself...but...I do want to cook for Keita too.

Riko: ...Ako...p-please teach me.

Ako: Oh? You finally had to heart to ask me to teach you?

Riko nodded. Ako smiled.

Ako: I don't see the point in teaching you. I'm the one doing the cooking all the time and I don't need any help. And furthermore, you just wanna impress Kei-chan.

Riko: ...But...

Ako: But I guess I'll teach you something... After all, I can't let my sister be too useless.

Ako giggled. Riko raged in flames.

Riko: WHAT DO YO-

Ako: Ah...don't yell or I'll change my mind.

Riko covered her mouth. Ako was giggling.

Ako: Now come to the kitchen! We both can make something simple.

Keita sighed with his head down on the desk.

Keita: ...Ako-nee, Riko-nee...what am I going to do? I don't think this is going to end well for us. But... I'm starting not to mind it at all...I think I want them to do whatever they want with me... But at the same time... It just feels all wrong. Didn't my father told me marrying two girls is illegal...If I love them...How can I marry them...if it's illegal...What was I thinking back then...I wish I knew what to do...

Then something clicked inside his head.

Keita: I mean...I don't...have to marry them...but at the same time...it just feels wrong to accept them...

Keita then thought about it.

Keita: Even if I don't decide to marry them and accept them...what will they think...Don't they want to get married? It seems they really do...Damn it what can I do. I can't choose one... It's unfair... Why...why does this have to happen...

Keita then sighed to himself.

Keita: I'll talk to them later about it...

In the kitchen.

Ako: Riko...your problem is that you're not realizing what you're doing to the food. You need to keep watch and make sure everything is right. That's why a cookbook is there to help you.

Riko sighed in disappointment

Riko: I'm hopeless...

Ako: What's making you act like this Riko? You're never like this.

Riko: BECAUSE! We both know I only do little in this house...

Ako: There's no reason for you to get upset about it. We still love you the way you are.

Riko: No! I must be better than that...Besides...cooking is important in life...

Ako: Well...I suppose that is true. Alright, Riko. Just pay attention.

Riko: Okay!

(A few moments later)

Ako: And that's how it's done! Do you understand now?

Riko's eyes were closed. She was mumbling to herself.

Ako: Riko?

Riko: ...Ooh, Keita...Don't touch me there...OH, I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! TOUCH ME ANYWHERE YOU LIKE!

Ako: Grrr... RIKO!

Riko: WAAAAAAH!

Ako: I told you to pay attention!

Riko: Hehe...I got lost in a train of thought...

Ako: Riko... We're supposed to be cooking!

Riko: Oh...right! So, could you repeat what you have done?

Ako: Ooooooh...how annoying...

Ako was telling her everything on how to start up a stove and to prepare all the ingredients you need when cooking. Ako broke it down in the simplest way possible.

For once...Riko was getting it.

Riko: WHAT DO YOU MEAN FOR ONCE?!

Uhhh...ANYWAY!

Ako looked at Riko finishing up. Riko took a spoon and began to taste. Her eyes were shaped like hearts.

Riko: This is...wonderful...

Ako: See it's not that hard to cook!

Riko hugged Ako tightly.

Riko: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! HOW CAN I EVER REPAY YOU!

Ako: We're sisters Riko. I'll help you any way I can.

Ako smiled. Riko then began to think.

Riko: ...You trying to tell me something but I just can't put my finger on it...

Ako: What no...Riko I'm no-

Riko: You're saying I SHOULD DO YOUR LAUNDRY FOR THE ENTIRE WEEK AREN'T YOU?!

Ako: N-No! Riko...You don't have to do anything really!

Riko: Ako...Do you really mean that?

Ako: Of course...I'm sure Kei-chan would be anymore happier with both of us cooking.

Riko: You're a great sister.

Ako: You're a great sister too.

They both finished up with breakfast and called down Keita. Keita walked down the stairs and sat down at the table. Ako and Riko had already served the food and were sitting down waiting for him to take a bite. Keita grabbed a spoon and took a bite. His eyes widen.

Keita: This is...Wonderful. Thank you Ako-nee

Ako: Oh I didn't make it Kei-chan. Riko made it.

Keita: (drops spoon) What?! Since when she can cook?!

Riko: Ako taught me!

Ako: Mhm!

Keita: ...Oh... Well, that's great for you Riko-nee! You both can help out make food together.

They both smiled at each other.

Later after breakfast, Riko was washing dishes.

Riko: (sighs) I knew she wouldn't just let me off the hook.

(A few moments ago)

Ako: Riko. Since I taught you how to cook. You can wash the dishes.

Riko: What? But you said...

Ako: You did say you'll repay me. Thank you, Riko!

Ako giggled and walked upstairs. Riko growled in rage scrubbing fast.

Riko: THAT JERK!

Ako was heading towards Keita's room. She knocked. Keita opened the door.

Keita: Ako-nee?

Ako grabbed his head and kissed him.

Keita: Mmmft?!

Ako broke the kiss and smiled.

Ako: Kei-chan...I'm going to give you as much of me as you want...

She blushed deeply. Keita looked down.

Ako: Kei-chan? Is something wrong?

Keita: Ako-nee...can...can I ask you something?

Ako: Oh? Of course Kei-chan.

Keita: Ako-nee...do you...want to get married in the future?

Ako: Oh? Why do you ask?

Keita: ...N-Nothing really.

Ako: ...Kei-chan...Is something going on?

Keita: (to himself) Should I tell her? Is it too early? ...I guess I have no choice.

Keita: ...Ako-nee...

Ako: Oh?

Keita: ...I just...think...I um...

Ako: ...Kei-chan? Oh...UWAA! ARE YOU TRYING TO...?!

Keita: Wha...WHAT?! I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT! I JUST...

Ako: Kei-chan! It's TOO EARLY TO EVEN ASK ME SUCH A BIG THING LIKE THAT!

Keita: BAKA! I WASN'T TRYING TO PROPOSE YOU!

Ako went dead silent...

Keita: ...I...I...just want to know...that is it okay...that you don't need to marry...anyone...

Ako: ...Kei-chan...do you...not want to marry me?

Keita gulped. Yep, he's in some deep shit right now.

Keita: ...I...well...let's just say...we keep things the way they are...will that satisfy you?

Ako: The way...they are? And let RIKO or some OTHER girl MARRY YOU?! I will NOT allow that! You're MINE Kei-chan! MINE!

Keita: AKO-NEE! I JUST DON'T THINK IT'S FAIR!

Ako: ...What?

Keita: ...If you two are going to be all over me...I just think...it's wrong to only let one of us...if it EVER happens...propose...

Ako: (to herself) Unfair...but...that means...he has feelings for Riko and me...

Ako held his cheek.

Ako: Kei-chan...

Keita: (To himself) I think I may have slipped up...

Ako: ...I...I...I LOVE YOU KEI-CHAN!

Keita: Wha?!

Ako grabbed his face and kissed him. Keita was shocked for a few seconds. But he then just gave in. He rolled along with the kiss. Both of them were then tonguing each other for a while.

Keita: (in his mind) Oh no...I'm...losing it...I'm going to lose it all soon...

Ako was passionately kissing and tonguing him. She held him tightly. Keita's crotch began to grow It was touching Ako's crotch. She let a moan.

Ako: Aaaaah...Kei-chan...

Keita: (in his mind) It feels...too good...I can't take this anymore...I CAN'T TAKE IT!

Keita then slowly reach to her top and began to slide it off. Ako shrieked.

Ako: Kei-chan! Wait!

Keita just took it off and began to stare at her. Ako was turning red trying to cover her breasts.

Ako: Kei-chan! You didn't need...to do that...

Keita: ...Sorry...

Ako slowly revealed her breasts to Keita. They both turned red.

Ako: Please...be careful with them...

Keita slowly began to touch them. Ako, let out a soft moan. He played with them for a moment. Ako was moaning in pleasure. She wanted him to taste her. Keita then sucked on the tip of her breast.

Ako: AAAAAAAAAAAH! KEI-CHAN!

Keita was tonguing her tip and sucking on it. Ako was hugging him tightly closing her whole body on him to keep him close.

Ako: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! KEI-CHAAAAAN!

Riko was hearing that from downstairs. She was washing up the last dish but she dropped it on the sink as soon she heard Ako yelling.

Riko: SO THAT'S WHAT SHE WAS TRYING TO DO?!

Riko rushed upstairs and ran to the door. She barged right in. Ako wasn't paying attention to her. She wanted it to last. Ako screamed in pleasure.

Ako: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH KEI-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

Riko was just watching in anger. She walked up to Ako. Ako was breathing heavily. She looked at Keita.

Ako: Kei-chan...

Ako picked up Keita. Keita was passed out from suffocating on her breasts.

Ako: Kei-chan? Kei-chan?!

Riko: Now look at what you have done?! You left me to do dishes just because of this?! You're such a SNEAKY PERVERT!

Ako: DON'T ACT LIKE YOU AREN'T ONE EITHER!

Riko: But you're the bigger pervert!

Ako: You're always talking so lewdly to Kei-chan!

Riko: Well I don't see the problem we ha-

Keita grabbed Riko's breast. He was regaining consciousness. His vision was blurry. He wasn't feeling straight at all.

Riko: Huh?! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH! KEITA!?

Keita: Ako-nee...I thought you liked it...

Riko: AAAAAAAAAAH! KEITA! IT'S RIKO!

Keita was rubbing all over her breast. Riko was moaning in pleasure.

Riko: Keitaaaaaa!

Ako: Nooooo Kei-chan!

Keita: Riko-nee...It's your turn...for me to pleasure you.

Riko: AAAAH Keita!

Keita took off her top revealing her naked top. Keita looked at her.

Keita: Riko-nee...

Keita began sucking on her tip.

Riko: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! KEITAAAAAA!

Ako: NOOOOOOO! It was supposed to be me!

Keita grabbed Ako's breast as well.

Ako: AAAAH!

He began to rub them both. He switches from sucking their tips. They both were moaning loudly in pleasure.

Riko: KEITAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Ako: KEI-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!

Keita pulled them both into bed.

Keita: Riko-nee...I need to ask you something...

Riko: Oh?

Ako: Kei-chan?

Keita: ...Do you...want to...marry...

Riko than speak before he can finish.

Riko: YES YES YES OH MY I DO I DO WANT TO MARRY YOU KEITA!

Keita: LET ME FINISH!

Riko: Oh?

Keita: ...As I was saying, Do you want to marry...later on in life?

Riko: ...Marry you?

Keita: ...well...not exactly...but...

Riko: Why do you even ask? Why can't I marry you now? Is there something going on between you and Ako?!

Keita: N-NOT AT ALL IT'S JUST...

Riko pounded on his chest.

Riko: I THOUGHT YOU HAD SOMETHING FOR ME! WHAT DOES SHE HAVE THAT I DON'T HAVE?!

Ako: Riko! It's not what you think at all!

Riko was tearing heavily.

Riko: SO YOU PLAN ON MARRYING HER FIRST THEN USE ME NEXT?! WHAT ARE YOU ARE YOU THINKING OF US AS?! TOYS?!

Keita: RIKO! SHUT UP FOR A MINUTE!

Riko and Ako went silent.

Keita: (sighs) I guess It's time to spill the beans...Riko-nee, since you and Ako-nee are sharing...I've decided...

Riko: ...D-Decided what?

Keita: ...That I will accept both of you...Because if I want to stay with you two...we're going to keep it like this then...the way it is.

Riko and Ako both gasped.

Both of them: You mean...?

Keita looked at the girls with a smile.

Keita: I love you both! More than just my sisters!

The girls were in shock.

Ako: Kei-chan...

Riko: Keita...

Both of them: Said he loves us more than sisters...Oooooh.

They both fell on the ground fainting.

Keita got up and looked at them.

Keita: AKO-NEE? RIKO-NEE? Are you two okay?!

They were knocked out cold. Keita sighed.

Keita: I guess they finally got what they want.

Keita placed them on his bed. He stood up and sat on his desk.

Keita: So I guess that's that then. I wonder how this will play out now... I hope this week goes okay.

Keita looked at himself.

Keita: I should go wash up.

Keita grabbed some clothing and went to the bathroom. Ako and Riko both woke up looking around.

Ako: Kei-chan?

Riko: Keita?

Ako: ...Riko...he said he loves us both...Which means...

Riko: We're going have to share...

Ako: If it's only fair with him.

Riko: Ako...Do you think...he really meant that?

Ako: ...Well...he said it...And those were the sweetest words he ever told us.

Riko: ...Ako...I need Keita badly...

Ako: So do I...

Riko: Let's make today a very special day for him...

Ako: What are you implying we should do.

Riko: we should...we should...have sex with him...

Ako blushed deeply with a shocked look.

Ako: What?!

Ako was covering her crotch. She blushed deeply and closed her eyes. So did Riko.

Ako: Ooooh the thoughts of Kei-chan inside me...it makes me feel...

Riko: The feeling...it's amazing...

Ako: ...Oooh, Kei-chan...please...

Riko: Keitaaaa...

In the bathroom, Keita was washing up.

Keita: ...I wonder how happy together they'll be...I hope they don't fight over me...That's a thing I'm very worried about...I hope they'll get along soon.

Keita got out of the bath and dried up. He put on some new clothes and entered his room. He then stared with a red face.

Keita: ...Ako-nee? Riko-nee?

Both girls were on his bed naked. They were seductively sitting on his bed.

Ako: Kei-chan...

Riko: Keita...

Both of them: Please...come...and take us...

Keita was shocked.

Keita: (To himself) Oh no...it already happened!

Riko: Come to us Keita...we want to pleasure you...

Keita: (in his mind) ...The temptation...is real...Should I?! No...I...I can't...but...they want it...Maybe just once...Maybe?

Keita walked slowly to them. The girls pulled him onto the bed. They flipped him under.

Keita: Girls...please don't rush too much...

Ako: Kei-chan...

Riko: Keita...

Keita gulped. Riko then grabbed his shorts and tried to pull them down. His bulge was preventing his shorts to be slid down. Finally, the shorts came down. They both saw his meat stick.

Ako: Oooooh finally...we've been wanting to do this...

Keita: HNG...

His meat grew bigger...all the way to the maximum size. The two girls were staring at it.

Ako: It's big.

Riko: Big enough for both of us.

Riko then slowly stuck her tongue out and began to lick the side of his stick.

Keita: AAAAHH...Ahhh...

Keita shivered. Ako licked the other side of his stick.

Ako: Mmh mmmmh...you taste good Kei-chan...

Riko: I'm going for it...

Riko then shoved her mouth into the whole thing.

Keita: AAAH! This feeling! It's amazing!

Riko slowly began to move her head up and down. She got deeper every time she went down. She then increased her speed.

Keita: Hnnnng! UUUHH! This feeling...It feels way better than I thought it would.

Ako: My turn now.

Riko released his stick and began to suck on his bag. Ako began to shove her mouth in the whole thing. Keita was screaming in pleasure.

Keita: OOOOOOH HNNNNG! THIS FEELS TOO GOOD!

Two of the girls were blushing deep red. But they continued. Riko and Ako then licked all over his stick.

Ako: Give us your love...give it to us...

Riko: We beg you for it...

Keita: I'm...I'm...I'M...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

He shot his fluid all over the girl's face. The girls seductively licked each other's faces to clean it off them. Keita was breathing heavily. The girls climbed on him.

Keita: I'm...I'm sorry

Ako and Riko kissed him. Their tongues mixed in with Keita's. All of them were tonguing together. Keita held them close to them. He held them as he'll never let them go.

Ako: Mmmhhh...

Riko: Mmmmmhhhh...

Keita: Mmmm...

The girls then broke the kiss and got up. They look at each other and turned red.

Keita: Ako-nee? Riko-nee?

Ako: Please let me go first...

Riko nodded in agreement. She got off and let the two of them alone on the bed.

Ako: Ken-chan...I...I...I want you...inside me...

Keita made a shocking look.

Keita: Ako-nee! Wait! We can't!

Ako: Please...

Keita looked at her. She really wanted it. And Keita secretly wants to do it too. He gulped.

Keita: ...O-Okay.

Ako took a deep breath. She bent down doggy style. She was waiting for him. Keita shook his head.

Keita: Not like that...

Ako: Oooh? N-No?

Keita picked her up and set her on top of his crotch while he is sitting down.

Keita: Like this...please...

Ako didn't care how it's done. But hearing how he wants it made her feel happier. He took his stick and shoved it up. She made a painful look and screamed.

Ako: _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!_

Keita: WHA!?

Keita immediately pulled it out.

Keita: I'M SORRY ARE YOU OKAY?!

Ako was frozen still.

Ako: THAT HURT! A LOT! OW OW!

Keita: Well...I didn't know...

Ako: OWWWW

Riko sighed in disappointment.

Keita: Maybe we can improvise?

Ako:...Hmm?

Keita flipped her over slowly and went below her. Ako was blushing deeply.

Keita: ...I should please you now...

Ako: ...Oh...I...of course...

Keita slowly opened her legs. He stuck out his tongue and slowly began to lick her crotch.

Ako: Aaaa...AAAA...OOOH...AAAAH!

Keita: Mmmm! This taste...its... it's far too better than all the other places I've tasted...

Ako: Aaaaa...oooooh!

Ako crossed her legs and held him tightly.

Ako: KEI-CHAN! MORE! PLEASE! MORE!

Keita continued licking her. He then began to suck on her crotch. Then sticking his tongue inside her.

Ako: OOOOOO! AAAAAAAAAAAA! YEEEES! KEI-CHAAAAN! AAAAAAAAAAAA! I CAN'T HOLD IT ANYMORE!

Keita didn't stop. Ako was leaking out more fluid.

Ako: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Ako panted heavily.

Ako: Oh...I...that was...I love it so much...

Keita looked at Ako.

Ako: Oh your face...it's...

Keita grabbed a tissue and wiped it all off.

Keita: ...You taste...like an angel's sweets...

Ako: I...oh...KEI-CHAN I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!

Riko: Hmmmmpt...

Keita: Oh? Riko-nee you're next...

Riko: Oh?! Well I think I should...

Keita grabbed her and pulled her down. Riko screamed.

Riko: WHAAA! KEITA?!

Keita: See how's it's not fair for you? I must treat you both equally. Otherwise, the balance is off...

Riko: ...It's true but...I'm not ready for this...

Keita: You don't want this?

Riko: ...I...I...

Keita kissed her. Riko's eyes widen for a second but then closed them. She held him tightly. Keita than broke the kiss.

Keita: I want to taste you, Riko...

Riko: K-Keita...

Keita opened her legs slowly. Riko blushed deeply.

Riko: (To herself) Oooo...How embarrassing...

Keita then stuck out her tongue and licked across her crotch.

Riko: AAA! Ooooh! This feeling...it's...amazing...far too amazing...

Keita: This taste...it's...great...

Keita then sucked her crotch, licking inside her.

Riko: OOOOOOOO! KEITAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Riko wrapped her legs around Keita and clenched tightly.

Riko: I CAN'T HOLD IT FOR LONG! I...I...I...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Riko panted heavily. Keita grabbed another tissue and wiped off his face.

Riko: I love you so much, Keita...

Keita: I love you too Riko-nee.

Ako: ...Kei-chan...I love you too!

Keita laid down in bed.

Keita: I'm tired...

Ako and Riko laid down with him cuddling him. Keita smiled and hugged them close together.

Keita: ...Today was great...Thanks to you two.

Ako and Riko: We love you...

Keita: I love you both too...

They both cuddled and fell asleep together.

END OF CHAPTER 1!


	2. First Times

_Hey everyone. Me again. So I decided to make this a chapter per day story. Each chapter means it shows a day. So 7 chapters! ^-^_

It was late at night. The girls were cuddling Keita naked. Keita was the first to wake up. He sat up and look around. The girls were holding him tightly. Keita sighed and looked down.

Keita: (in his mind) Why do I feel so guilty? They wanted it, didn't they? Oh, forget it...I truly know why I'm guilty. I still see them as my sisters... I didn't actually want to be with them. They just lured me into it. But... at the same time, I don't mind...I could learn to get used to it. After all... back then I used to love them. It's a shame I can't remember much of my past.

Keita then looked away.

Keita: Then again, I can't remember what the hell happened in the past. Like what happened at the end of the tapioca game? What happened in the hot tub...What happened at the reservation...And why am I constantly getting myself into these awkward situations?

Keita shook his head.

Keita: I'm overthinking it! I don't even know what to do with these girls...I'm their toy now... Oh did I make a mistake?!

Keita then started to shake heavily.

Keita: What did I do to myself?! HOW WILL THIS TURN OUT! AM I GOING TO REGRET THIS?! WILL THEY BOTH FIGHT OVER ME IN THE FUTURE?! I DON'T FEEL LIKE I LOVE THEM! SO WHY DID I TELL THEM?! WHY DID I LIE TO THEIR FACES SAYING I DO LOVE THEM MORE THAN MY SISTER!?

Keita starting shaking heavily. He finally lost it.

Keita: DO I EVEN TRULY LOVE THEM ANYMORE!? I'M SUCH A DAMN IDIOT! MY LIFE WITH THESE TWO IS HAUNTING ME!

Keita screamed!

Keita: WHAT HAVE I DONE?!

The girls were awakened. They quickly sat up.

Riko: KEITA?!

Ako: KEI-CHAN?!

Keita: Ah...uh...

Keita slowly turned his head at the girls.

Riko and Ako: ARE YOU OKAY?!

Keita: UHH YES! S-SORRY! I just...was thinking out loud!

Riko: What were you thinking that made you scream?! We thought something terrible happened to you!

Keita: Uhhhh...I...was...thinking about...my...SCHOOL WORK! YES! Those exams really drive me crazy hahaha!

Ako and Riko: (in their mind) He's lying...

Ako and Riko got up and walked to Keita. Keita's bulge started to grow as he saw the two of them standing in front of him naked.

Ako: Kei-chan...tell us the truth. Or we'll be very upset.

Riko: And stop staring at us like that you pervert! This is a serious discussion!

Keita looked away from them and cover his crotch.

Keita: It's nothing serious! Honest!

Keita: (in his mind) I can't let them know...they'll be very upset.

Riko and Ako: TELL US NOW!

They were raging in flames. Keita began to shake nervously.

Keita: P-Please! Calm down. There's no need to get aggressive!

Riko and Ako jumped on Keita.

Ako and Riko: YAAA!

Keita: WHAAAA!

The girls pinned him down.

Keita: Hey...what are you doing!

Ako: Tell us now before we'll force it out of you. Something like that can't be hidden from us.

Riko: Why are you hiding from us!?

Ako: Do you not trust us?

Riko: We're supposed to be there for you!

Ako: Tell us now!

Riko: Or else!

Keita: Ako-nee! Riko-nee! Please! This is not right!

Ako: You're hiding something big!

Riko: Don't say we didn't warn you!

Riko grabbed his shirt. She took it off of him.

Keita: What are you doing?!

Riko started to twist his nips.

Keita: AAAAAAAAAAAAGH RIKO-NEE STOP! IT HURTS!

Riko: Tell us then I'll stop!

Ako: Riko...perhaps that's too much...

Riko: No way. He's lying to us. Imagine we done the same to him. He'll be very upset with us too.

Keita: But this isn't helping!

Riko: This is your punishment! Now tell us!

Keita: Riko-nee please...let me go!

Riko twisted harder.

Keita: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGH! RIKO-NEE STOOOOP!

Riko: Are you giving up yet?

Ako: KEI-CHAN! TELL US OR WE WON'T FORGIVE YOU!

 _Won't forgive...won't forgive..._ Those words echoed in his head. Keita froze. He just laid there...in silence. All of his expressions just died away.

Riko:...Keita...?

Ako: Kei-chan?

Keita started to shake heavily.

Keita: (in his mind) ...My stupid actions caused this...What have I done...Why did I do this? What will they even say?

Keita started to visualize.

(In his mind)

Riko: ...What...

Ako: ...You...mean...you don't really love us?

Riko: And I thought he really meant it...

Ako: I thought he felt the same way we did...

Riko: He lied to us...made us feel so happy...

Ako: Such a filthy liar...

Riko: You broke my heart...Keita...

Ako: Mine too...

Riko: If you really feel this way we'll just leave you then...

Ako: All these years I have done for you...were a waste...

Riko: I feel so disgusted...

Ako: How will I live like this...

Riko: It's too much for us...

Ako: I can't live with knowing that I was loving a filthy manipulative liar.

Riko: Do you not know how long we waited for you to say those words to us...It meant everything to us. But you used it as a filthy lie to make us feel happy.

Ako: I don't deserve to live like this...

Riko: Me neither...

Ako: I think I'm going to kill myself...

Riko: I don't think I'm going to live after that either...

Ako: I hope you're happy now...

Riko: Because we won't have to make you feel ashamed anymore.

Both of them: Goodbye...

Keita: NO WAIT!

They both left the room. Keita tried to chase after them but he couldn't move. It was like his guilt was weighing him down to the floor. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't move. He then heard 2 screams. It sounded like their dying screams.

Keita: ...Ako-nee...Riko-nee...NO!

Keita finally could move. He opened the door. His eyes widen in shock. He froze...

Keita: ...No...

He saw the two girls lying on the ground...lifeless.

Keita then came back to his senses. He was tearing heavily and shaking heavily. Riko and Ako looked at him worriedly.

Riko: K-Keita?!

Ako: K-Kei-chan?!

Keita: (in his mind) My fears are soon to come...I tell them everything...they'll be gone... I can't lose them...my two sisters...that took care of me... That helped me...That loved me...What have I done...My life is soon over...I...I... don't want to lose them...They mean a lot to me...I can't imagine my life without them...Why...Why did I do this...? Is it wrong that I can't make them happy? This is...my fault...I can't...Riko-nee...Ako-nee...You've done nothing wrong...

Keita's emotions were overtaking him. He didn't have the strength to hold back anymore. He then started to cry. Ako and Riko were panicking.

Ako: K-KEI-CHAN?! D-DON'T CRY P-PLEASE!

Riko: KEITAA! NO! DON'T CRY!

Ako started to tear. So did Riko.

Ako: WE JUST WANT YOU TO STOP CRYING! WE'LL FORGIVE YOU!

Riko: PLEASE! STOP CRYING! IT'S UPSETTING US TOO!

Keita then hugged the two of them tightly. The girls hugged back tightly.

Ako: Kei-chan!

Riko: Keita!

Ako: Please...s-stop crying...or I'll cry too...

Riko: Me...too...

Keita then finally spoke to them. His voice was breaking.

Keita: ...Don't ask me...why I acted like this... I just... had some personal thoughts and they would only upset you if I told you.

Ako: WE DON'T CARE ANYMORE! WE JUST WANT YOU TO STOP CRYING!

Riko: Why were you thinking about bad things! It's not good for all of us Keita...

Keita: (in his mind) ...I lost it...I acted like a child and just released my emotions like a baby...I still don't know what to do with these two...Maybe I'll just stay with them...If they're happy I'm happy...

Keita then spoke in a voice breaking tone.

Keita: Riko-nee...Ako-nee...

Both of them: We love you so much! Please stop crying!

Keita: I love you both ...I love you two...I can't imagine living without you would be like.

Ako: Oh Kei-chan, we're always here for you!

Riko: We'll be there whenever you need us!

Keita: Promise me we will all never mention and try to forget what happened just now!

Ako: Kei-chan...it'll be hard for us to forget! Please let us ask you this first...

Riko: Are you worried about us leaving you?

Keita slowly nodded.

Ako and Riko hugged him again.

Both of them: WE WON'T EVER LEAVE YOU! WE LOVE YOU TOO MUCH FOR US TO LEAVE YOU!

Keita: Ako-nee...Riko-nee...

They both kissed him. Keita went along with it.

Keita: (in his mind) I'm so relieved...But I was overthinking things again... Ako-nee is right...this is gonna be something we won't easily forget...But right now I just want to be with these girls...Maybe I do have feelings for them deep inside and I just don't realize it... Ako-nee... Riko-nee...

Keita broke the kiss and hugged them.

Keita: I'm so sorry about today.

Both of them cuddled him.

Ako and Riko: It's okay.

Keita smiled. They both looked at him smiling. They were relieved.

Both of them: It's so nice to see you smiling again!

Keita: So...How long have we been sleeping?

Ako: Oh? That is a good question. What time is it?

They all looked at the clock in the hallway. It was 11:30 pm. Keita and Ako made a shocking look.

Keita: H-HOW LONG DID WE SLEEP?! WHAT TIME DID WE SLEEP?!

Ako: That's crazy!

Riko looked at the two of them.

Riko: I don't see the problem.

Keita: We slept all day...(sigh) To be honest it was worth it...

Keita smiled. Ako and Riko smiled too.

Ako and Riko: It was worth it...

Ako: I'll prepare dinner then!

Riko: Wrong! We will!

Ako: Oh...R-Right hehe...

Keita: Ako-nee, Riko-nee, you shouldn't really... I can go buy some food.

Ako: How are you going to buy food out in the middle of the night?

Keita: Some markets are opened this late.

Ako: No Keita! We will prepare your food.

Keita: Okay. Okay.

Ako and Riko stood up.

Both of them: Two of us together can make cooking faster!

Keita: Well you perhaps should put on some clothing first...

Ako and Riko looked at themselves and turned red.

Both of them: R-Right...BE RIGHT BACK!

They both ran to their rooms. Keita let out a sigh.

Keita: (in his mind) Tonight was terrible...I'm glad it ended out this way, however, ...the more I think about what happened, the more stupid I feel...Now the girls are concerned about me. How will I become a man if I keep acting like this? But I just don't know what to do! I still haven't found any feelings about them...I need to look deep within myself...

Keita closed his eyes.

Keita: Think...about the past...try to remember...

Keita started to think back.

Blank minded. Keita sighed and opened his eyes.

Keita: (in his mind) ...I give up... I can't remember. My memory is terrible. I do remember them taking care of me and protecting me. They did a lot for me... That's why I saw them as my sisters... But what made me liked them more...Is it because I knew they weren't my real sisters back then so I instantly fell in love with them? Do I still have those feelings? Ever since I wanted to marry them...I found out poly marriage is illegal. Is that what made me gave up? Did I just focus more on school then my sisters?

Keita looked up.

Keita: Ako-nee...Riko-nee...I became attracted to you...But I don't know if I have feelings. But I will try once again to regain those feelings by spending the entire week with you two! I shall make you both happy and hoping that I will gain feelings by this week.

Ako and Riko were both cooking.

Ako: Riko...

Riko: I know what you're going to ask...

Ako: It's about Keita...

Riko: I figured...

Ako: I hope he is okay. He worried us.

Riko: Maybe he had a nightmare and he doesn't want to share it with us.

Ako: I don't know. I think there's a bit more to it than that. But I guess that's our best guess.

Riko: I can't stand seeing him like that.

Ako: Him crying like that...it hurts me...

Riko: We must make him stop thinking so negatively.

Ako: We'll make sure we're there for him!

Riko: Starting by making this dinner the best dinner he ever experienced!

Ako: Let's do it!

(After a while)

Ako was finishing up. Riko was watching Ako.

Ako: You wanna make sure you don't let it burn too shortly or for too long. And the main key is to taste the food to see if it's ready. You should get something cheap but something that would taste good. The more expensive food you're buying, the more likely the better the taste. But some things could taste great when they're cheap too. It's better to save money that way. The quality of food is important for cooking. Meaning the way it looks and made.

Riko: But what about adding in the spices and seasoning...

Ako: Well, it depends on how you want your food to be. Not too many spices or seasonings. Little or more should be enough. Never put too much of one seasoning. I like them all equally made.

Riko: Oooooh. I'm starting to see all my mistakes now.

Ako: You know, it's fun teaching you.

Riko: Is it?

Ako: Of course!

Riko: How so? Unless...You're making fun of me again...

Ako: I already made fun of you before. So there's no need to do it again.

Riko: I'm more concerned about how we're going to make this special...

Ako: You're right...this alone won't do.

Riko: We could give him dessert in the end.

Ako: Hmm? Dessert? Like?

Riko smiled. She pointed at her breasts. Ako narrowed her eyes.

Ako: Riko have you not had enough?! We can't keep seducing him every time. Besides, he would want food...And your boobs are not food.

Riko: I shall find a way to make dessert then!

Riko ran upstairs. Ako yelled.

Ako: Riko wait! (sigh) What is she going to do? Great, now who's gonna help me cook the rest of this? (sigh) Riko...

Ako then started to work on the other dishes. She was humming as she was making the other meals.

After another long while, she was nearly done. Keita was coming downstairs. He sat at the table. Ako saw him. He was looking down again. Ako decided to strike up a conversation with him.

Ako: Oh hey Kei-chan! Dinner or...midnight snack isn't ready yet. But it will be soon.

Keita: That's okay. Take your time. Hey, wait...where's Riko-nee?

Ako: She went upstairs. I really don't know what she is doing... But she'll come back anyway.

Keita: Okay...

Ako: Hey...Kei-chan...

Keita: Yes Ako-nee?

Ako: ...I hope you're okay really...

Keita: Yeah I'm fine now. Sorry to scare you two...I really...lost it...

Ako: Even though you don't wanna tell us what happened in your thoughts. I hope it's not going to happen in reality. So we're going to make you feel better!

Keita: Ako-nee. I was just having some terrible thoughts. I was overthinking things...I still don't wanna say really.

Ako: Did we...do something wrong in your thoughts?

Keita: N-NO! Nothing! You two have nothing to worry about that. You two didn't cause the problems at all. But please no more questioning about it.

Ako: Sorry, we're just worried if it's us...

Keita: Ako-nee...

Ako: Well Kei-chan. Start thinking about positive things. Not negative things. Having bad thoughts is really unhealthy for your mentality. Focus on the good things. And if bad things are stuck on your mind. We'll help you make you feel better.

Ako winked. Keita blushed.

Keita: (in his mind) Good things...I should only focus on good things...

Keita was visualizing again.

(In his mind)

Ako: Oh Kei-chan. You made us so happy. You're the best brother we will ever have.

Riko: We love you so much, Keita!

Ako: We want to love you so much.

Riko: Don't be afraid to ask us! We'll do whatever you want us to do.

Ako and Riko hugged Keita.

Ako: You finished school Kei-chan! We can all celebrate!

Riko: You passed no problem, Keita!

Ako: Mom and dad are happy for you.

Riko: You're the best!

Keita was smiling as his eyes were closed. Ako was staring at Keita. She smiled too.

Ako: Looks like he's in his happy place.

Keita opened his eyes.

Keita: I feel...so much...better...Ako-nee...Thank you so much! You really helped me.

Ako blushed.

Ako: (in her mind) Wow, I helped Kei-chan get over his sadness! I feel so happy right now!

Keita: Ako-nee...

Ako: Oh? Yes, Kei-chan?

Keita: Are...you and Riko-nee...okay with the decision I made?

Ako: Oh...well. We're happy that you chose both of us. It's fair for both of us. We'll get used to it! We always compete to see who gets your heart first.

Keita: ...Uhh...

Ako then realized what she said.

Ako: I MEAN, NOTHING! WE'RE HAPPY THAT YOU CHOSE US!

Keita was silent. Ako was nervously shaking.

Keita: ...It's not really surprising that you were competing over me. You two always fight over me. Either way, I hope you two are okay with this.

Ako: Y-Yeah...we're okay with it. It's the best choice you made. Really it is.

Keita: I mean, I love you both equally. And you both did a lot for me.

Ako: K-Kei-chan. L-Let's discuss this a-another time. I really need to focus on cooking.

Keita: Oh, sure. I guess I'll see if Riko-nee is up there.

Ako: Sure.

Keita got up and walked upstairs.

Ako: Ooooh my heart. It's pumping so fast. That was really embarrassing...

Keita walked down the hallway then faced Riko's door. He knocked twice.

Keita: Riko-nee? Are you in there?

Riko: Oh, yes Keita. I'll be out soon. I'm doing something important right now.

Keita: Oh sure. Just checking on you.

Riko: Alright then.

Keita: (in his mind) Something important? What is she doing in there that is important? ...Should I even question it?

Keita shook his head.

Keita: (in his mind) That's her business. Leave it to her.

Keita walked away. After another while, Ako was finally done. She placed down plates of food. She called down Keita.

Ako: Kei-chan! Come down here! It's finally ready!

Keita walked downstairs and sat at the table. He looked around and gasped.

Keita: It looks...delicious...

Ako: Well go ahead. Try it.

Keita quickly grabbed chopsticks and began to take a bite. His eyes sparkled.

Keita: Amazing as always...

He then began to wolf down. Ako was smiling.

Ako: It makes me feel good to see him enjoy my cooking.

Keita began to wolf down faster, making a bit of mess. Ako became angry.

Ako: Kei-chan! Stop eating like that! You're making a mess! You're not 4 years old!

Then, a bit of food landed on Ako's neck. But she didn't notice. Keita finished his first plate he placed it down and grabbed another.

Soon he finished all of his plates.

Ako: (sigh) You managed to finish it all so quickly.

Keita: I'm not even full yet.

Ako: Well you ate everything Kei-chan. Sorry.

Keita looked at her.

Keita: Oh man, that's a shame...Your delicious food is all gone...

Ako: Maybe if you ate slower you would have made it last longer.

Ako went to grab the plates. Keita looked at her. He then spotted some leftover food on her neck. His eyes sparkled.

Keita: Ako-nee!

Ako: Huh?

Keita held her head.

Ako: Kei-chan?!

He then sucked her neck. Ako screamed.

Ako: KEI-CHAN NO!

Ako tried to push him off but Keita overpowered her. They both fell on the floor. Keita kept sucking on her neck.

Ako: KEI-CHAN! YOU'RE GOING TO GIVE ME A HICKEY! PLEASE STOP!

Keita ignored her. He then began to lick as well.

Ako: OOOOH KEI-CHAN PLEASE STOP!

Keita was tonguing all over her neck, trying to get every last bit of food off of her.

Ako: AAAAAAAAAH KEI-CHAN

Keita then stopped as he has gotten the last bit of food. He looked at her. Ako grabbed Keita's head.

Keita: Wha?!

Ako kissed him passionately. Keita kissed her back. Ako was moaning softly. Keita was deepening the kiss. Their tongues swirled and wrestled with each other. Then Ako broke the kiss to catch her breath... She stared into his eyes.

Keita: Ako-nee...

Ako: Kei-chan...

Ako slowly began to unbutton her shirt. Keita blushed and stopped her before she can do it anymore.

Keita: ...Let me...do it...

Ako blushed heavily red. She nodded in agreement. Keita unbuttoned her shirt for her. Her bra was revealed.

Ako: Y-You can taste me anywhere if you want...

Keita stared at her. He then looked at her and blushed, then, took a deep breath. Then he exhaled. He slid his finger down to her pants. He slowly pulled them down. Ako was letting him do it. Then her pantsu were revealed. He then gulped. He slowly began to slide them down. He then slowly opened her legs. Ako blushed deeply. She wanted him to do it. Keita then slowly sticks his tongue out and reached to her.

When his tongue touched, Ako let out a scream.

Ako: AAAAAAAAAAH!

Keita then slowly began to continuously lick her. She was making pleasure sounds. Keita licked a bit faster. Ako was still making sounds. She wrapped her legs around his head to put him in closer. He licked deeper in. Ako then screamed in pleasure.

Ako: Ooooh KEI-CHAN! KEI-CHAN THIS AGAIN! IT FEELS AMAZING!

Keita licked her as much as he could. Ako was making loud pleasure sounds.

Ako: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! KEI-CHAAAAN!

She then squirted. All over his face. She soon released him. Keita grabbed a napkin and wiped his face off.

Ako: I'm...I'm sorry.

Keita: No worry...I hope you enjoyed it.

Ako: Kei-chan...I really love you so much...

Keita: I love you too Ako-nee.

Ako: I...I...I want more of you...

Keita: Oh?

Ako: P-Please...I want more of you.

Keita: Ako-nee...what more do you want from me?

Ako got on her knees. She was in front of Keita's lower area. She then slowly began to slide his pants down. His bulge was growing pretty fast. Ako then slid down his shorts. His meat stick was revealed once again.

Ako: I want to be a woman...It's time for me to finally do it...

Keita: A-Ako-nee?!

Suddenly a voice was heard.

Riko: KEITAAAA! COULD YOU COME UP HERE PLEASE!

Keita and Ako looked up. Keita then sighed.

Keita: S-Sorry.

He quickly pulled up his clothing and rushed upstairs. Ako was furious. She pounded on the ground. But she hurt her hand so she flinched.

Ako: Owww...Kei-chan...why...

Keita walked to her room.

Keita: Riko-nee? Did you call for me?

Riko: Please come in.

Keita slowly opened the door. Riko was sitting on the chair holding her hands together.

Keita: Riko-nee? Do you need anything from me?

Riko: I have something to show you.

Keita: What is it?

Riko smiled and handed him a closed lipstick capsule. Keita was confused.

Keita: What is this? It looks like lipstick.

Keita opened it.

Keita: ...Hmm?

Riko: It's chocolate.

Keita: ...C-Chocolate?

Riko: mmhmm.

Keita: ...But...what am I suppose...why did you give me this...

Riko took it back.

Riko: Here let me show you.

(We all know where this is going.)

Riko puckered her lips and spread chocolate all over her lips. It wasn't just any ordinary chocolate. That was the kind of chocolate that acts like a lipstick but can be consumed too. Keita was amazed.

Keita: Ooooh...

Riko was finished. She then smiled. Her lips were brown.

Riko: Do you want to taste?

Keita: T-Taste?

Riko: Yes. Come have a taste of some chocolate.

Keita: ...R-Riko-nee...didn't...didn't we...do this before?

Riko: Don't be shy...it's just chocolate.

Riko leaned in for the kiss. She was waiting for him. Keita gulped and slowly leaned in as well. He sticks out his tongue and began licking her lips. She shuddered a bit but she soon has gotten used to it. Saliva was all over Riko's lips. Keita stopped as soon the chocolate was gone. He turned red.

Riko: Done so soon? We can do it as many times as you want.

Keita: ...I guess one more couldn't hurt...

Riko giggled and put some more on her lips.

Keita: ...How did you do this...

Riko: It's a secret my darling. Just think of it as a dessert just because you had dinner already.

Keita: Dessert...This dessert is very...odd...but I like it...

Riko: I knew you would. Now come and get some more off of my lips.

Keita: W-Wait...

Riko: Hmm?

Keita picked her up and made her sat on his lap.

Keita: Maybe we can add a bit more elsewhere.

Keita took the lipstick.

Keita: Stick out your tongue, please.

Riko: Oh? Okay.

Riko showed her tongue to him. He placed some chocolate on her tongue. Spreading it across. He then sucked her tongue. Riko yelped in surprise.

Riko: (in her mind) He's sucking my tongue...This feeling...it's too good. I let him overpowered me...When I wanted to power him. How could this happen...

Keita: (in his mind) I can't stop...this is a strange thing to do but somehow it grabs my interest.

Riko: Keitaaaaa...

Riko held him tight. Keita held tight as well. They both tongued each other's mouths. Keita was still licking the chocolate off of her as well. Riko pulled him to the bed and laid down. She reached her arms for him. Keita came in and kiss her again. They both passionately made out. Riko unbuttoned her shirt slowly. She then broke the kiss.

Riko: Let me give you something sweeter...

She flipped him over.

Keita: Riko-nee...

Riko then slid off her bra. Keita turned red. Riko reached down to his pants and slowly slid it off. Then his shorts. His meat stick was revealed once again. Fully grown. Riko then squished her breasts together.

Riko: Do you want my soft pillows?

Keita gulped. He then shuddered. He slowly nodded. Riko then slid right down there. His stick was between her. Riko then squished her pillows together and moved slowly up and down.

Keita: AAAH! Ooooh! Riko-nee!

Riko giggled and moved a bit faster.

Keita: R-Riko-nee...your breast...they feel so soft...

Riko: I knew you would like them...

Keita: J-Just please...s-slow down. I'm about to...

Riko: Give it to me...Give it to me now.

She went faster.

Keita: Aaaaah...Aah Aaaaah AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH RIKO-NEEEEEE!

Keita shot all over her breast.

Riko: Awwww you made a mess... Now I gotta wash up...

Keita was panting. Riko grabbed a wet rag and washed herself.

Keita: Riko-nee...

Riko: Hmmm Keita? Is there something you want to say?

Keita: I...T-Thank you for that...I should go see Ako-nee if she needs anything, however...

Riko: Oh sure. But come back if you want anything.

Riko winked. Keita pulled up his clothing and walked out. He rushed to his room and locked his door. He fell on his knees in front of the door.

Keita: ...Not good so far...I don't even know wh- huh?

Keita froze. He turned around and saw Ako standing behind him with a furious look.

Keita: Ako-nee?

Ako: ...So...you decided to leave me...for her? Is that what it is?

Keita: NO AKO-NEE WAIT!

Ako hit him with a rolled-up paper. Keita covered his head.

Keita: Ow...

Ako: You idiot! You wanted us to not fight over you and start being fair to both of us!

Keita: I wasn't...

Ako: I'm going!

Keita: Ako-nee wait!

Ako turned around and crossed her arms.

Ako: What?!

Keita: I'm sorry...

Keita then kissed her. He hugged her tightly not wanting to let go. Ako hugged back kissing back. After a long while of sweet passion, she then broke the kiss and stared at Keita.,

Ako: Kei-chan...please...for once...I want to finally be a woman...

Keita: ...A-Ako-nee...we should use protection first...I don't want a kid yet...and...I'm not up to it now...But I'll be happy to please you again.

Ako: What the hell do you mean you are not up to it? What did you two do in there?!

Keita: NOT WHAT YOU THINK!

Ako: Grrrrr...

Keita: Please...another time...I promise...

Ako: You promise?

Keita: Whatever makes you happy...please just not tonight...I'm beat...

Ako: ...

Keita: Ako-nee?

Ako then kissed him again softly on the lips. Keita kissed back. She broke the kiss.

Ako: You better not break that promise Kei-chan. Or I'll be very upset again.

Keita: Yes yes. I will not break it.

Ako: Good.

Keita: I need to go to bed. I'm beat...

Ako: I'll sleep with you.

Keita: I...guess you could...

Keita got up and unlocked the door. Riko then opened it and jumped on him.

Riko: I WILL TOO!

Ako: Riko!

Riko: Hehehe...

Ako: You were waiting for him to unlock the door?! How desperate are you?!

Riko: Well you sneaked into his room again.

Ako: That's NOT THE POINT!

Riko: It does MATTER!

Keita: I thought you both were finally getting along...

Keita walked to his bed and laid down.

Keita: Are you two coming...?

They both looked at him and nodded. They quickly climbed on and cuddled him. Keita closed his eyes. So did the girls. They all fell asleep.

The next day.

Keita woke up. He checked his clock.

Keita: 7 am...seems okay to wake up...Wait...what is this...

Keita then felt a strong feeling in his lower area. His eyes widen.

Keita: Oh no...I really got to go...

Keita looked at the girls cuddling him.

Keita: Girls! I'll be back!

Keita rushed up and ran to the bathroom. The girls woke up in confusion.

Both of them: Huh?

Ako: He left?

Riko: It seems so.

Ako: I should make breakfast. Are you coming to help?

Riko: Mmm gimme a minute...

(Later after that)

Ako and Riko were in the kitchen again. Ako was teaching her again.

Ako: And just a little bit of oil will do the trick.

Riko: Ooooh...

Ako: Let it warm up first. For like 10 minutes or so. It needs to heat up since it's in a bigger pot. If you see bubbles you'll know it's ready.

Riko: Right...

Ako: And that's pretty much how you start.

Riko: Ooooh Okay.

Ako: You sure you're actually paying attention?

Riko: Of course I am!

Ako: Hmmm? Repeat what I just said.

Riko: You said let the oil warm up first. For 10 mins or so. If I see bubbles then I'll know it's ready.

Ako: Good.

Ako smiled and handed her the materials.

Ako: Now do what you learned from me.

Riko: Alright. It should be simple enough.

After cooking.

Riko: Well...that went well.

Ako: Wow, nice job.

Riko: Looks nice!

Ako: Now you must taste it.

Riko picked up her spoon and tasted her cooking.

Riko: ...It's..a bit off. Taste as it's not seasoned enough.

Ako: Hmm? Not enough? Let me try.

Ako grabbed a spoon and tasted it.

Ako: Oh my. You're right. This is not seasoned enough.

Riko: Well what do we do?

Ako: Guess we'll have to season it a bit more.

Ako grabbed a small round bottle container and seasons the food in the pot.

Ako: There we go. It should be enough.

Riko: ...What did you season it with?

Ako: Oh just a bit of garlic.

Riko: ...Ako...Look at what you have...

Ako: Oh?

Ako looked at the bottle. It was a bottle of laxatives.

Ako: WHAAA?! WHY DO WE HAVE THIS?!

Riko: What do we do now?!

Ako: We can't let Kei-chan eat this!

Riko: Ako you really should pay attention to what you're sprinkling.

Ako: S-SHUT UP! Just help me out.

Keita: Ako-nee, Riko-nee, How are you two doing?

Ako and Riko stared at him silently.

Keita was smiling at them. They both gulped.

Keita: Oh, I see you made breakfast already. It looks great.

Ako and Riko looked at each other nervously.

Keita: It's okay. I'll make myself a plate. You won't need to do it.

Keita grabbed a plate. Riko whispered to Ako.

Riko: This is bad.

Ako: I know...but there's nothing we can do...

Riko: Don't let him eat it, you idiot!

Ako: But he's already grabbing a plate. And you know once he grabs a plate he won't care what is one his plate he'll eat it. He told us that. It would anger him if we "threw away all the good food."

Riko: Oooh...this is bad...

Keita reached to grab some food from the pot. He then filled his plate and sat down. He grabbed some chopsticks. Ako and Riko were staring at him nervously. Keita then took a bite.

Keita: Woooow...this tastes really good!

Ako and Riko: Ehhhhh?!

Keita ate more and more. Ako and Riko were confused.

Ako: What...

Riko: Maybe he didn't touch the part with the laxatives in...

Ako: But I sprinkled all around...

Keita then ate up all of his food.

Keita: Wow that was great. Thank you, girls!

Ako and Riko: ...Ehh...Ummm...Uhhhh...

Keita: Hmm? What's wrong?

The girls looked at him and shook their heads.

Ako and Riko: Nothing! We hope you enjoyed breakfast!

Keita: Oh I did. You girls working together is a wonderful thing.

Riko whispered to Ako.

Riko: How long will it take to kick in?

Ako: I'm not sure...

Keita then felt his stomach rumbling.

Keita: Oooh?

His stomach than made a loud sound.

Ako and Riko: Oh no...

Keita: P-Perhaps I ate...too fast...Oh, damn it...I NEED TO GO!

Keita rushed to the bathroom.

Ako and Riko groaned.

Ako: This is my fault...

Riko: At least you didn't give him anything dangerous...

Later that day the Keita was in a store by himself.

Keita: Hmm...Let's see...Oh! Here it is! Keita picked up a box of chocolate. Riko-nee told me it was this kind she wanted.

Keita looked at another shelf.

Keita: Hmm...now, where is it...hmm...oh! Gotcha!

Keita picked up a can of sauce.

Keita: Ako-nee needs this. Now I guess that would be it.

Keita walked to the counter. As Keita walked to the counter, he looked at the counter. He then gasped. There was a box of condoms. He stared at it thinking.

Keita: (in his mind) W-Why would I need it?! I mean...I...I did promise...Ako-nee but...

it's too soon...Wait WAIT! What am I thinking?! Us doing it?! Am I going crazy?! I can't buy this...

The store owner smiled and laughed.

Store owner: Well if you want the condoms so badly then just buy it. After all, it's going to help you prevent kids!

The store owner laughed so hard. Keita started to turn red.

Keita: ...Maybe...maybe just buy it...just in case...

Keita reached his hand out grabbing the box. The store owner stopped him there.

Store owner: Hey hey wait. I need to know how old are you first. I can't give this stuff to little boys.

Keita: I'm... 16...

The store owner took a good look at Keita. He then scratched his head.

Store Owner: Alright you seem legit enough.

Keita was smiling on the inside. He knew he could finally please Ako. Keita paid for the box and walked out with a bag.

After all that, Keita was walking home with a bag. He was thinking.

Keita: (in his mind) Have I gone crazy? I can't believe I done something so stupid...

Keita looked at himself. He groaned.

Keita: I can't imagine myself...It's too embarrassing.

He opened the box and took out all the condoms and placed them in his pockets. He then threw the box in the garbage disposal.

Keita walked home and opened the front door. He gulped as he walked inside. He didn't see the girls just yet.

Keita: Whew... Some alone time...

Ako: Oh? Kei-chan? You were out for a while.

Keita froze and turned slowly.

Keita: Oh...hehe well, the store owner gave me some trouble.

Ako: For some sauce and chocolate?

Keita: Yes! Crazy am I right?

Ako: ...You're lying.

Keita: I'm not I swear!

Ako: Oh yeah?

Ako looked at his pockets. They were uneven.

Ako: What's in your pockets?

Keita: Uh...Nothing...

Ako reached her hands into his pockets. Keita backed away before she could.

Ako: YOU'RE HIDING SOMETHING!

Keita: Alright fine I'll tell you. But I'm ashamed for even doing this...

Keita pulled out his pockets. He revealed his packs of condoms. Ako gasped. Her face turned deep red.

Ako: Why did you buy so many?!

Keita: Well I bought the box so I just shoved them in my pockets.

Ako closed her eyes. Her face turned red.

Ako: Kei-chan...

Keita: ...I did this for you...

Ako: Oooh...Kei-chan...When will we do it...I want you inside me now...

Keita: Ako-nee...

Ako kissed him. Keita blushed and went along with it.

Ako: Please...Let's do it now...

Keita: I don't know...I don't feel ready...

Ako: Please...You promised...

Keita:...Alright fine.

Keita took Ako upstairs to his room. He closed the door and locked it. He then turned to Ako. Ako blushed and unbuttoned her clothing. Keita sighed and started to remove his clothing. They both were facing each other naked now.

Ako: Kei-chan...Pleasure me, please...

Keita opened a condom and put it on. Ako then turned around and bend over.

Ako: (To herself) This is it...I get to finally lose my virginity...I can't wait...Keita...please...take it away from me...

Keita took a deep breath. And stuck it in...Ako screamed in pain.

Ako: STOP! OOWWWW!

Keita: Ako-nee!? Are you okay?!

Keita took it out. Ako was in pain.

Ako: OOOW! IT HURTS SO MUCH! I thought it would feel good! Why does it hurt...

Keita:...It's going to hurt you first. Later on, you'll feel pleasure.

Ako: ...I must...keep going...Please, try again...

Keita:...But Ako-nee, I don't want to hurt you!

Ako: Please...

Keita hesitated but did it anyway. Ako yelled in pain.

Ako: OOOOOW! STOP!

Keita stopped. Ako was tearing in pain.

Ako: I need...to feel the pleasure...

Keita then took it out.

Keita: I can't anymore...You're bleeding...

Ako: What?!

Keita: It's okay. It's normal at first. You'll be soring for a while...

Ako: But...

Keita: Another time...I promise.

Keita grabbed a napkin and covered her crotch.

Keita: You're bleeding quite a lot.

Ako: Should I go to the hospital?!

Keita: No no. It's normal...It'll sore for...few days...and you'll be back to normal...

Ako: FEW DAYS?! BUT BUT BUT

Keita: Ako-nee I can't do anything about it. You wanted to do this, this is what happens!

Ako was tearing.

Ako: I just wanted us to make love...why go through so much...

Keita turned Ako around. He held her cheek and slowly leaned to her. He kissed her. Ako tongued him. She ripped off the condom from his meat stick and kneeled.

Ako: I've been wanting this...

Ako then began to put her mouth on his stick.

Ako: Mmm...mmmmm

Keita: Aaaa Ako-nee...Don't suddenly do that...

Ako moved her mouth up and down. Her saliva oozed all over his meat stick.

Ako: Mmmmm mmmmmmmm mmmm

Keita: Aaaa...AAAAAAAA Ako-nee...This...is...

Ako then shoved her head down all the way. She went in deep. Keita pulled her head back and forth.

Keita: Ako-nee...don't...don't stop...I'm close to...AKO-NEEEEEE!

Ako's eyes widen. Her mouth was full...She wanted to spit it out. She ran to the toilet and spit it out. Keita stood up.

Keita: Ako-nee?!

Ako came back. She walked up to him. She pushed him on the bed.

Ako: ...Kei-chan...

Keita: ...We can't do anything crazy now...you're bleeding still.

Ako just laid on top of him. Keita was confused.

Keita: Ako-nee?

Ako: ...I love you Kei-chan...

Keita: Ako-nee...I love you too...

Ako: Thank you...for doing this...for us...we are never more happy than ever.

Keita: I'm happy you two are happy. Oh...where's Riko-nee?

Ako: She went shopping to collect some materials.

Keita: Oh...

Ako looked at her crotch. The napkin was red. She then sighed.

Keita: It'll heal soon. I promise.

Ako:...

Keita: Ako-nee?

Ako then wiped her crotch and threw it in the trashbin. She sat on top of Keita.

Keita: Ako-nee no, please... Not again...

Ako held Keita's meat stick and slowly slid it in. She yelped in pain. But she kept continuing.

Keita: AKO-NEE DON'T PUSH IT SO DEEP!

Ako slid further and further. She felt more and more pain but she kept on sliding more till she reached the bottom. Keita made a soft moan sound.

Ako: I...I did it...Keita is finally inside me...

Keita: Ako-nee...

Ako slowly rose up and down moving her hips along with it. Keita let out a moan.

Keita: A-Ako-neeeee...this feeling...it's...

Ako kept on riding him slowly. Then Keita realized something.

Keita: P-Protection! I DIDN'T PUT A CONDOM ON!

Ako then laid him flat down.

Ako: Don't worry about it...just enjoy this...

Keita: Ako-nee...this is getting a little HNNNNG! OH, THIS FEELING! AS IF SUDDENLY YOU FEEL TIGHTER NOW!

Ako was letting out soft moans.

Ako: Ooh...ooh...ooh...ooh...ooh Kei-chan.

Keita began to thrust with her. Ako: AAAAA! It hurts!

Keita: S-SORRY!

Keita tried to pull it out but Ako wouldn't let it out.

Ako: N-No...keep going...please...

Keita: Ako-nee you've been pushing this too far...

Ako: I SAID DO IT! I WANT YOU INSIDE ME! FUCK ME KEI-CHAN! FUCK ME!

Keita went silent.

Keita: (To himself) This is...absurd...Should I do it? Alright...I guess if she wants it that badly...But I'll stop if it crosses the line...

Keita began to slowly thrust.

Ako: AAA!

Ako grabbed onto Keita.

Ako: F-Fuck me...p-please...

Keita: I...I...

Ako moved herself up and down as Keita thrust. They both let out moaning sounds.

Keita: Ako-nee...your insides...it feels...incredible...

Ako: Oooh Kei-chan...More give me more!

Keita: Mmm...Hnng...I am...getting close...

Ako: Aaaa...Oooh, Kei-chan...please...give me more...I want more...I need more...

Keita turns her over to all of her fours.

Ako: Oh yes...please take me...Take me...I want you to fuck me hard.

Keita: (To himself) She's begging for it...This is getting too far...but I can't seem to stop myself. I must keep going to satisfy her. But...it also means, I'll have to do...Riko-nee as well.

Keita shoved it in nice and deep. He began to bang her hard and fast. Ako was making loud noises.

Ako: Oh! OH! OH! OOOOH! OOOOH! KEI-CHAN YES! MORE! GIVE ME MORE! DON'T SLOW DO-

Keita: You're TOO LOUD!

Keita covered her mouth and banged her more and more. The muffled screams were making Keita extra aroused somehow.

Ako: KEI-CHAN! I'M I'M I'M...

Keita: I have to hold back...

Ako: MMMFFT MMMMFFFT MMMFT MMM MMMMMFT MMMMFT!

Keita: AKO-NEEE!

Keita pulled it out right before they both came. She was panting heavily. She laid next to Keita.

Keita: Ako...nee? You're...bleeding still...

Ako:...Who cares...I'm tired...

Keita: W-What?! What about Riko!?

Ako: She'll be fine...

Keita: Ako-nee get up!

Keita pulled her off the bed. Blood was dripping from her. Keita grabbed a napkin and cleaned her up.

Ako: I'm...I'm finally a woman...Oh, Kei-chan...I love you soooo much. You made me so happy.

Keita: Ako-nee...now's not the time to feel happy.

Ako: Sleepy...sleeep...

Keita: A-AKO-NEE NOO WAIT!

Ako giggled and fell asleep.

Keita: Damn it! Now what...

A letter slid under Keita's door.

Keita: Huh?

He walked over to the note and read.

Riko: "Come to my room next ;) I'll be waiting."

Keita was shaking.

Keita: S-She heard...EVERYTHING!

Keita then began to think.

Keita:...Should I? Can I? Or...should I wait...

Keita slowly opened the door. He slowly walked to Riko's door and knocked.

Riko: Come in, Keita...

Keita gulped and opened the door. He saw her naked. He was staring at her body. Riko giggled.

Riko: You like what you see?

Keita: Y-Yes...I do...

Riko: You'll get more don't worry.

Riko giggled more.

Riko: I've awaited this day more desperately than Ako.

Keita: Riko-nee...

Riko came close to Keita and kissed him. Keita laid her down and took out a condom. Riko grabbed it and tossed it.

Keita: R-Riko-nee?!

Riko: Give me your dick...I want it raw...

Keita gulped.

Keita: But...

Riko took out a pack of birth control pills. She took one.

Keita: WHA...HOW DID YOU...

Riko: Just give it to me already...

Keita than slowly inserted his meat stick inside her. Her eyes widen. She screamed in pain.

Riko: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! STOOOP!

Keita: (To himself) Not again...

Riko: TAKE IT OUT PLEASE!

Keita immediately pulled it out.

Riko covered her crotch.

Riko: I...I thought this wouldn't hurt as bad as I thought it was...

Keita: Riko...we can do this another time!

Riko: N-NO! I can't let you do Ako and let it slide like that! You must do me too!

Keita: B-BUT

Riko: I need to deal with the pain if I must...I must have you inside me, Keita!

Keita: I don't want to this anymore...

Riko: KEITA! DO THIS FOR ME! PLEASE! JUST THIS ONCE!

Keita: CAN'T I HAVE A BREAK?!

Riko: IT'S UNFAIR FOR THE BOTH OF US!

Keita: (To himself) DAMN IT! She's too stubborn. She's not letting me go. Fine, if I have to. I'll get it over with.

Keita: Fine. But don't come whining about it when your vagina hurts for a few days.

Keita slid it back in slowly. Riko whimpered in pain.

Riko: A...aaa...AAA...S-SLOWLY...P-Please...

Keita went slower pushing it in.

Riko: It hurts but it feels amazing at the same time. Keita...finally...inside of me...Oh after all these times I've masturbated to you...

Keita: (To himself) ...She really is a pervert...Though...her insides...it feels...tight...

Riko: Y...Yes...I can slowly feel the pleasure rising...

Keita: Riko-nee...You don't feel any different than Ako-nee...

Riko: Shut up and fuck me...

Keita: Gagh...Uuuuu...

Keita thrust slowly. Riko grabbed on to him. They both moved together. Moaning softly.

Keita: Oooh...Riko-nee...

Riko: Oooh...Ooooh, Keita...this feels SO MUCH BETTER THAN THE PEN I USED!

Keita: (To himself) I'm going to ignore that...OH GOD! SHE IS CLENCHING...IT FEELS...AMAZING!

Keita moved deeper and faster, Riko was moaning loudly.

Riko: OOOOOH! I CAN'T HOLD IT!

Keita:...I...I want to let it go...

Riko: yes...CUM INSIDE ME! DO IT INSIDE ME!

Keita: Riko-chan...AhaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAA

Riko: KEITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

They both came together...mixing their fluids together.

Keita:...Riko-nee...I...

Riko turned to him and kissed him passionately. Keita kissed her too. They both then tongued for a while. After that, they both laid down.

Riko: Thank you...I love you...

Keita:...I love you too...Though you should really cover your...

Riko already fell asleep.

Keita sighed.

Keita: Now the bed is gonna get bloody if I don't put a stop to it...

Keita grabbed a pad and placed it on Riko.

Keita: There...That should do it...Now...I should sleep...I'm...about to pass out...Maybe I can sleep here...

Keita was getting more and dizzier. He fell on the bed closing his eyes.

Keita: Goodnight...Riko-nee...

Keita closed his eyes and fell asleep.

END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. Getting Used To Things

The next day Keita woke up next to Riko. She was still naked and cuddling Keita.

Keita: ...Last night...was...amazing...

Riko climbed on top of Keita and smiled at him.

Riko: I'm glad you enjoy it.

She giggled and kissed Keita.

Keita: Riko-nee...I should check on Ako-nee.

Riko laid Keita flat down.

Riko: She'll be fine.

Keita: Riko-nee!

Keita overpowered Riko and turned her over. He kissed her cheek.

Keita: Just let me check on her.

Riko sighed.

Riko: Fine, but hurry up.

Keita got up and walked out. He walked to his room. He opened his door and saw her laying down. Keita walked to her and looked.

Keita: It seems like she's still asleep...Best not to disturb her.

As soon he turned around, he was being pulled down to his bed.

Keita: WHAAA!

Keita fell on his bed. Ako cuddled him.

Ako: Why did you leave me alone...

Keita: S-Sorry Ako-nee. I didn't want to disturb you.

Ako: Kei-chan you slept with Riko didn't you?

Keita: EEEH?! I...

Riko: Yes he did. Is there a problem?

Ako sat up. Keita was covering his face.

Keita: Oh no...

Ako: Problem?! The problem is that you're stealing away Kei-chan from me!

Riko: Ooo? You sure last night wasn't enough for you?

Ako: WHY DON'T YOU GO MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!

Keita: Girls! Girls! That's enough, please!

Riko: Why can't I spend some time with Keita?!

Ako: You're always hogging him!

Riko: Really now?

Riko smirked.

Riko: I bet you didn't know me and Keita had a good time last night.

Keita: WWWWWHAAAAAT?!

Ako:...Kei-chan...did you...

Riko: That's right...he stole my virginity.

Ako: Well...MINE WAS STOLEN FIRST!

Riko: Hmmm did he shoot inside or out?

Ako:...KEI-CHAAAAAAN?!

Keita: Oh no...

Ako was raging in flames. Keita was definitely into some deep shit.

Keita:...Ako I can explain...

Ako: THIS IS NOT FAIR! YOU WANTED PROTECTION BUT YOU DIDN'T USED PROTECTION ON HER?!

Keita: SHE WAS ON A BIRTH CONTROL PILL!

Ako: LIES! LIES!

Keita: RIKO! SHOW HER THE PACK!

Riko: Why? So can she have one too?! Get your own!

Ako growled at her.

Keita: THIS ARGUMENT IS UNNECESSARY! I WANTED TO TREAT YOU BOTH EQUALLY BUT IT SEEMS NOBODY IS HAPPY WITH IT!

Ako and Riko went silent.

Keita: It doesn't matter who gets who or what gets what. All it matter is that as long as we're both happy with what we have. Ako-nee, it's not fair that we did it last night...So Riko wanted to do it...

Ako: No what makes it unfair is that she bought pills which counts as CHEATING!

Riko: DOES NOT!

KEITA: IT DOESN'T MATTER!

Keita sighed and looked down.

Keita: why is nobody happy...I thought this would be a better decision. For us to love each other but we're back to rivaling with each other.

Ako: Kei-chan...it's hard to spend with each other one by one equally.

Riko: There's nothing much we can do about it...

Keita:...Yes, there is...I GOT IT!

(Moments later)

Keita revealed a time list.

Keita: There! I get to spend some time with Ako-nee in the morning, Riko in the afternoon, then both of you at night!

Ako and Riko:...Hmmm...

Ako: Unacceptable. Riko will have much more time with you than me. We wake up at around 6. Therefore I will only get 6 hours while Riko gets 8 hours.

Keita:...Then we both get 6 hours and we'll get together at 6 pm.

Riko: 6...6...6...sounds evil...

Ako: 6 hours for me, 6 hours for Riko, and we'll get together at 6. It seems fitting though...

Keita: So do we have a deal? Starting tomorrow we'll go by our schedule.

Ako: but what about school days?

Keita: School is different. That's when I need to focus and pass my classes.

Ako: But...

Riko: Keitaaaa...

Keita: We'll work something out...just keep it like that.

Ako and Riko groaned in disappointment.

Ako:...so today...who gets who...

Keita:...How about we both go out somewhere.

Riko and Ako: Ooh? Where?

Keita smiled.

Keita: Let's go to the beach!

Riko and Ako looked at each other.

Ako: What kind of beach?

Riko: I know a beach!

Keita: Err you do?

Riko: Mmhmm!

Ako: Well what is it?

(After traveling)

Riko: A private nude beach!

Keita: How did you manage to convince us to even come...

Ako: I don't mind, as long there is nobody else here.

Riko: Nope, nobody here but us.

Ako: In that case.

Ako slid off her clothing. So did Riko. Keita made a worried look.

Keita:...Aren't you two still bleeding from yesterday?

Ako and Riko: No it stopped. However, we're still soring a little.

Keita:...If...If that's the case...

Keita removed his clothing. The girls made an exciting look.

Keita:...How about we have some fun...

Both of the girls: OOOOOH KEITAAAAA!

Then they both fainted.

Keita: AH?! AKO-NEE! RIKO-NEE! Are you two alright?!

The girls pulled him down on the sand.

Keita: WHAAAA!

Riko quickly shoved his meat stick in her mouth. Keita yelped in shock.

Keita: R-R-Riko-nee! S-S-Slow down! Hnnng!

Riko moaned as she moved up and down. Ako laid Keita flat down. She kissed him. Keita was shocked at first but he rolled along with it and kissed her back. She broke the kiss. Saliva dripped apart from each other. She climbed on top of Keita and placed her crotch on his mouth.

Ako: P-Please Kei-chan...do it...

Keita held her down and began licking. He was making soft moans since Riko was pleasuring him as well. Ako began to moan.

Ako: Ooh...Oooh...Oohh...Kei-chan...more...

Keita: Mmm...hnnng...

Riko: Mmmm...mmmm...

Riko went deeper in and went faster. Keita moved, causing him to lick deeper inside Ako.

Ako: OOOH...KEI-CHAN!

Keita moaned softly and licked more and more.

Ako: GAAAAAAAH! I'm...I'M ABOUT TO...

Riko deeply shoved in and moved up and down faster. Keita was holding her head down. He licked Ako faster and deeply. Ako was screaming in pleasure.

Ako: KEI-CHAAAAN!

Keita shoved her head down and came. Ako came all over Keita's face. Riko spat out his fluids. They were all panting together. Then they all stood up together. Riko and Keita went to grab a water bottle to clean themselves up. Riko washed her mouth and Keita cleaned his face. Ako was blushing deep red.

Keita and Riko got back together with Ako.

Keita:...That was...intense...

Riko and Ako smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

Riko: There's plenty more with that came from.

Ako: You're ours, Kei-chan. We only do it for you.

Keita: It's kinda scary...but I suppose I can get used to it.

Ako and Riko: Scary?!

Keita: Well...I'm just not quite used to it...Like...it's becoming a daily thing that we do this now and...

Ako and Riko were staring at him. Listening to every word.

Keita: I feel like I'm happy but also guilty.

Riko: Why guilty Keita?

Ako: Is it because of us?

Keita hugged them both close.

Keita: It's because...You both are still my sisters...

The girls hugged him back.

Ako: Kei-chan...we still see you as our brother.

Keita: But...don't you feel even the slightest...

Ako: No...Kei-chan. We don't.

Riko: All it matters is that we love you.

Keita: But what about...

Ako: Kei-chan, we're not actual brothers and sisters. It's okay for us to do these things together. There's nothing wrong with it.

Riko: If you're worried about thinking how wrong it is, then you shouldn't...

Keita squeezed them both.

Ako and Riko: AAAH!

Keita:...I see...I get it now...

Keita looked at the two of them.

Keita: That day at school...when you two told me your actual feelings towards me...I didn't want to believe it...I was...more worried about how everyone else would take it...in the past, I grew feelings for the two of you. Later on...I got over it...

Ako and Riko were tearing.

Ako: Kei-chan...

Riko: Keita...

Keita: I love you two...I want our lives to be closer together. Even if you both are a handful sometimes.

Ako and Riko growled at him. Keita made a cowardly look.

Keita: It's t-true...you both attack me at every possible chance there is...But...I guess I don't mind as much anymore...

Ako and Riko smiled at him.

Ako: Kei-chan...

Riko: Keita...

Keita: Yes Ako-nee? Riko-nee?

Ako and Riko: Talk dirty to us...

Keita made a shocking look.

Keita: WHY IS IT TIME TO DO IT NOW?!

Later after the beach, they arrived back home. Ako began cooking. Riko was talking to Keita.

Keita: So...I was wondering...why do you always keep a bandage on your face...Riko-nee.

Riko smiled.

Riko: It reminds me of you Keita.

Keita: But how...

Riko: Remember when you were little...you got angry and threw a toy at me. It scratched my face.

Keita: I-I D-DIDN'T MEAN TO SCAR YOU!

Riko hushed him.

Riko: So I keep a bandage on the same scar the toy landed. It always reminds me of you so I kept it there.

Keita: It...sounds...depressing Riko-nee...and I can't help but feel guilty about it...

Riko: Do you want to see the scar, Keita?

Keita: I...I...I...

Keita gulped and sighed.

Keita: I do...

Riko smiled and slowly took off her bandage. It was a tiny cut scar on her left cheek. Keita slowly reached his hand out and touched her cheek.

Keita: I apologize for giving you this scar.

Keita than kissed her scar. Riko's eyes widen. She was tearing.

Riko: Keita...

Keita: I promise to make sure you will not keep any more scars from me!

Riko: K-Keita...

Keita hugged Riko. Riko hugged back. Then Keita released and placed the bandage back on her scar.

Keita: I hope it heals soon.

Riko: ...KEITA!

Riko kissed Keita. Keita was in shock. She laid him flat down and held him tightly. Keita was still in shock. Riko was swirling her tongue all around Keita's mouth licking his tongue as well. Keita closed his eyes and went along with it. They both made out for a while. Both making soft moans. They broke the kiss catching their breaths. Drips of saliva dropped from their lips.

Keita: ...Riko-nee...

Riko: ...Keita...

Keita: You're...You're so beautiful...when you're like this.

Riko: Keita...I...I...I NEED YOU!

Keita: Huh?!

Riko took her dress off. Keita waved his hands and shook his head.

Keita: W-W-W-WAIT! We can't do it now!

Riko: I can't resist...not anymore...I know we've been doing it so much lately but I need to have you right now!

Keita: Riko-nee! Ako is still in the kitchen!

Riko: So what?! Let her watch!

Keita: That's not what I mean!

Riko: I'm taking off your pants Keita!

Riko took them off. Keita tried to cover himself.

Keita: S-Stop! Not here!

Riko forcefully laid him flat down.

Riko: We're doing this...whether you enjoy it or not...

Keita: S-SINCE WHEN YOU TOOK AWAY MY FREEDOM!

Riko: RIGHT NOW!

Ako hit Riko with a plate.

Ako: IT'S DINNER TIME!

Riko: Ouch...

Keita sighed in relief. Ako climbed on top of Keita.

Ako: But before you go Keita...

Keita: Oh no...

Ako: You got to go through me first.

Ako slid her finger down on Keita's chest.

Keita: Ako-nee. I'm pretty hungry. Maybe I should eat first.

Ako: Aww, all I'm asking for is a kiss.

Keita: J-Just a kiss?

Ako: Mmhmm!

Keita: Oh...Okay...

Ako and Keita leaned in and kissed. They both held each other tightly. Their tongues collided with each other, licking all around. Ako was making soft moans. Keita was trying to hold back.

Ako grabbed his crotch and stroke it as she was still kissing him.

Keita kept his eyes closed but he narrowed them a bit as soon she grabbed it. She stroked it up and down. His bulge grew more and more. She sat on his bulge. Keita opened his eyes and broke the kiss.

Keita: OKAY! That's enough...r-right?

Ako-nee made a surprising look. She then looked down.

Ako: Yeah...I suppose.

Keita:...After dinner...both of you can have me...

The girls lit up with joy.

Ako and Riko: T-That's perfect!

Keita sighed.

Keita: (To himself) Here comes another night of exhaustion...But at the same time, it feels good...and it does make them happy.

The girls dragged him to the kitchen.

Both of them: Come! Let's eat!

Keita: Hey! You two really have no patience, do you!

After dinner...

Keita was in his room facing the two girls. They both smiled at him.

Ako: Who are you going to do first Kei-chan.

Riko: We will make you exhausted before you reach to the second person.

Both of them: (In their minds) That way we know who he prefers more...

Keita: Unacceptable!

Both of them: Oh?

Keita: I must do it fairly!

Ako: But...

Riko: Keita...

Keita: And since I'm worried about unprotection sex. I shall use a condom. For both of you.

Both of them: (In their minds) Damn it...

They both clenched their fist.

Both of them: I WANT YOU RAW COCK KEI-CHAN!

The girls then gasped and cover their mouths in embarrassment. Keita smiled.

Keita: Well we all can't get everything we want in life right?

The two girls growled at Keita.

Keita: Honestly I'm just worried about impregnating one of you and I'm more worried about Riko at the mo...uhhh...I mean...

Ako: WAIT WHAT?!

Keita:...

Ako: RIKO! GIVE ME THE BIRTH CONTROL PILLS!

Riko: Buy your own, I bought it for myself only.

Ako: GIVE IT!

Ako and Riko were arguing and fighting over the pills. Keita sighed.

Keita: (In his mind) Is there anything I can do...?

A lightbulb appeared above Keita.

Keita: I got it!

The girls stopped and looked at Keita.

Ako and Riko: Eh?

Keita: Rock paper scissors!

The girls narrowed their eyes at each other. They both moved their hands to their ready position.

Ako: Rock...

Riko: Paper...

Both of them: SCISSORS!

Ako showed rock. Riko showed paper.

Ako: Hmmmpt...

Riko stuck her tongue out at Ako.

Keita: I suppose...fair is fair?

Ako crossed her arms.

Ako: Yeah...I suppose so.

Riko giggled in joy.

Ako: Fine, I'll go do something else at the moment.

Keita: Ako-nee...you're not mad are you?

Ako: No...I'm not.

Keita walked to Ako held her cheek.

Keita: I promise tomorrow, you'll be the first...to have me.

Ako: Yeah...you're right...

Keita: I'm trying my best to be there for both of you.

Keita kissed Ako. She widens her eyes then closed them. Keita broke the kiss.

Keita smiled at her. She smiled back.

Keita: I love you Ako-nee...

Ako: Kei-chan...I love you too...

Riko was watching smiling a little.

Riko: (To herself) He really cares about both of us...

Ako: I'll leave you two then.

Ako walked out the door smiling. Keita sighed. He turned towards Riko.

Keita: Alright Riko-nee before we...

As Keita turned towards her, she held out a pill.

Keita: Oh?

Riko was smiling giving him the pill.

Riko: You aren't selfish for one of us...I'm happy you're trying your best to keep us both happy. I hope you both have a good time tomorrow...

Keita took the pill and placed it on his desk. He held Riko's cheek.

Keita: It's hard...but I'm trying to treat you both fairly. And...well I know you both might not stop competing over me, but I just hope it doesn't go overboard.

Riko giggled.

Riko: That might happen, knowing us.

Keita chuckled a little.

Keita: (To himself) I wish it won't...

Riko: Keita...

Riko placed his hand on her bandage.

Riko: You made me very happy earlier.

Keita: I noticed...also tried to forcefully lay me down on the sofa...

Riko grabbed Keita and threw him on the bed.

Keita: Whoa! Whaaa! Riko-nee!?

Riko stripped seductively to Keita. Keita was staring. His bulge grew.

Riko finished stripping and walked up to him. She kissed him as she slowly took off his clothing. Keita was in shock but inside he's very excited. He didn't know what to do. Riko laid him down flat on the bed. She climbed on top of him, smiling. Keita was watching.

Riko: You're going to give me...everything...you...have.

Keita: (In his mind) ...I'm...somewhat excited and nervous at the same time...

Riko grabbed his meat stick and shoved it inside her. She moaned softly as she pushed down.

Riko: Oh...Keita...

Riko sat up straight and began to ride him slowly. Keita held her legs.

Keita: Riko...nee...

Riko was staring at him, smiling. She was moaning softly.

Riko: Does this feel good?

Keita: It...it feels...g-great...

Riko: I hope you enjoy it...

Keita: I...Hng...I...

Keita flipped her over.

Riko: Huh?!

Keita smiled.

Keita: It's my turn...

Riko: W-What?!

Keita shoved it inside her again. She raised her butt high and moaned.

Riko: N-No...I was s-supposed to...

Keita: Oh don't worry. You'll get everything I have...

Keita began to thrust. Each movement was hard and deep. Riko screamed in pleasure.

Riko: AAAAA! OOOOO! THIS FEELING!

Keita: Feels great huh?

Riko moaned loudly. She followed along with him.

Riko: FUCK ME! FUCK ME KEITA!

Keita pounded her faster and harder.

Riko: Kei...KEI...KEI...KEITA! I'M I'M GONNA...

Keita: Oh no you don't.

Keita turned her over faced her towards him. She hugged him as she rode him.

Keita: Are you enjoying this?

Riko: YES! YES! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU KEI! KEITAAA!

Keita: I'm going to...

Riko: Me too...

They both did it faster.

Both of them: AAAAAAAAAA!

They both came together. Their fluids mixed, leaking out of them. Both of them were panting heavily, catching their breaths.

Riko: I...I...I love you...

She kissed him. Keita kissed back.

Keita: I love you too...

Riko held onto him. She was falling asleep. Keita laid her down on the bed.

Riko: Thank you...for today...

Keita: Get some rest now. Tomorrow is another day.

Riko smiled and fell asleep.

Keita sighed and turned towards the door. He walked out and walked to Ako's door. He knocked quietly. Ako opened the door.

Ako: Oh? Kei-chan?

Keita kissed her quickly holding her. Ako was shocked. But she held him tightly. They both fell on her bed. Ako and Keita were tonguing. Keita than broke the kiss.

Keita: ...May I...?

Ako blushed deeply.

Ako: I...I want you to...so badly...

Keita: You'll get it. Don't worry.

Keita handed her the pill. Ako's eyes widen.

Keita: Riko-nee told me to give this to you.

Ako:...Riko...

Ako took the pill and shuddered a little. Ako laid down on the bed and pulled Keita on top.

Keita: Ako-nee?

Ako: Please...take me...make me yours...

Keita: Ako-nee...

Ako: Please...

Keita kissed her. She hugged him. They both tongued each other's mouths. Keita then held her body and slide his stick inside Ako. She moaned and shivered a little.

Ako: Aaa...aaaa Kei-chan...

Keita began to thrust slowly.

Ako: Oooh...Oh...Kei-chaaan

Keita thrusts deeply. Ako moaned a little bit louder.

Ako: Ooooh! Kei-chaaaaan!

Keita pulled her down going all the way deep.

Ako: F-Fuck me...p-please...

Keita thrust fast. He held her tightly. She moved along with him. She moaned out loudly.

Ako: OH KEI-CHAN! YES!

Keita held her close and kept on thrusting faster and harder.

Ako: OH YES! YES! OOOH! OOOH! OOOH! FUCK ME! FUCK ME! YES! YES!

Keita hugged her and thrust even faster and harder.

Ako: KEI-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

Ako's fluids leaked out of her. She was breathing heavily, catching her breath. Keita tried to catch his breath too.

Ako: Tomorrow...Give me of all of what you have tomorrow.

Keita: I will...

Ako: I...love...you...

Ako laid down falling asleep. Keita was falling asleep too.

Keita: I'm not going...to make it...to my bed...

Keita fell on the floor. He curled up and fell asleep.

END OF CHAPTER 3


End file.
